hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuzaku
Kuzaku (クザク, Kuzaku) is the sole survivor of Choko's party and becomes Haruhiro's group's new Tank after Moguzo's death. Appearance Kuzaku has black hair and dark brown eyes. He is around 190cm tall. Personality Kuzaku is often described as a big loyal dog due to how readily he follows Haruhiro and others. Used to taking orders, he struggles when he has to make decisions for himself, and puts his role of protecting his teammates above all else. He generally tries to see the good side of things. Plot Before Grimgar Kuzaku had played basketball for his school since he was tall. He lived with his (childish) older sister who was an employee for an unknown company. His father has a mistress that the family has known about for a while. After his mother passed away from cancer, he hated quietness as it reminded him the frequent stays in the hospital. Level 3 Level 4 Level. 5 Level. 6 Level. 7 Level. 8 Level. 9 Level. 10 Abilities * Block: A skill that uses a shield to stop enemy attacks as well as throwing an enemy off balance, delaying an attack, setting up a counter by pushing forward or pulling back with the shield. * Punishment: A powerful slash that resembles the Warrior skill Rage Blow. * Bash: A shield skill that violently deflects attacks. * Thrust: A thrust attack that is used in conjunction with a shield. * Guard: A defensive sword technique. * Tug of War: A defensive sword technique. * Feint: A fake attack to draw an opponents attention away from the real attack. * Saber: Once a ritual involving carving a hexagram into the blade and marking it with blood. Once completed a light magic spell that conveys Lumiaris's blessing on the blade to enhance the blade's sharpness. A side effect is that the blade glows bright enough to dazzle anyone who looks at it close by. Incantation is "O Light of Lumiaris. Bestow the light of protection on my blade." '' Equipment Volume 6 * Bought a new shield and helmet. Volume 7 * Bought a curved trapezoidal shield called a "Gushtat" and a pair of lightweight sturdy gauntlets. * Ranta gave his ''Betrayer Mk. II ''to Kuzaku. * Found a helm in the City of the Dead Ones that looked like a hawk's head. Since his current helm was fairly worn, he replaced it with the hawk one that Ranta named ''Hawk Helm. Kuzaku does not like the name. Volume 10 * Picked up a large, solid katana and a large, heavy shield in the Mound of Katanas. Volume 12 * Took a wide heavy dagger, found in a dwarf hole, as a backup weapon. * Found a dwarven helmet and shield to use in a dwarven weapons cache. Relationships Haruhiro Kuzaku has deep respect for Haruhiro and often would unabashedly admit it, creeping Haruhiro out. Being unable to focus for a long time himself, Kuzaku is thoroughly impressed with how Haruhiro is able to think about so many things in difficult situations. Merry Kuzaku fell in love with Merry and, even after being properly turned down in Volume 6, he is not completely over it. Ranta After Ranta joined Forgan, Kuzaku found himself unable to forgive Ranta for that, since his treachery ended up with Merry captured. Yume Shihoru Gallery Quotes * Trivia *If he was to become king one day he would make himself a harem. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Paladin Category:Male Category:Crimson Moon Category:Day Breakers Category:Team Haruhiro Category:Team Choko Category:Human Category:Magic User Category:Narci